Immortal Ties
by no-longer-using-this-ff-accoun
Summary: Their fate seemed to have a mystic and cruel attraction to the number 7. M for later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

This little Aokise AU takes place in early 19th century America, where the Industrial Revolution is occurring.

Poverty. Despair. Starvation. That was all his mother would speak of, all she wanted to solve. For her. For them. It was those three words that impacted so much vivid and raw emotion, that two men, who had never felt those feelings, meet each other.

Aomine Daiki's mother was Japanese, his father American. He was the unexpected bundle that came with a pleasurable affair. Having his mother's looks, Aomine grew up differently then the average white middle class American. Tan skin, dark blue hair, and navy eyes were his physical appearance. The alleys of New York City were his play ground; the rundown small apartment was his home. But even if his mother was a harlot of the slums, Aomine was dearly cared for and taken care of, he was fed, and he had shelter.

Kise Ryouta was a natural born Japanese citizen whose aunt and uncle lived in America. His mother died giving birth to him, his father committing suicide to join her. He was too young to truly experience and understand the feeling of despair in losing one's birth parents. He was taken to his relatives. Growing up on the farms of the Midwest and loved by his aunt, uncle, and cousins, Kise helped run the family business of farming. Even though he was Japanese, he had fair skin, blonde hair, and amber eyes.

When they met for the first time, they were 7. The large family with two parents, five kids, and one nephew went into New York City to take over a family friend's store. It was when they met at a concrete plaza, what was to become a basketball court in the future, that destiny became a ticking clock that moved in motion as time passed.

"Hey, farm boy!"

Amber eyes met navy for the first time as Kise raised his head, staring at a young boy around his age that stood in front of him.

"What do ya want?" Kise asked, his reply giving away his regional accent.

"Let's play!"

"Huh?"

His siblings around him got excited, finally being able to play in the game that the city kids were interacting in.

"Yeah!"

"Let's go Ryo!"

As Kise looked at his energetic sisters and brothers, he had no choice but to agree even though he didn't trust the city folk.

Sighing he replied with, "Alright. But only for a bit."

"Yay!"

"Thank ya Ryo!"

The siblings went to play, making the tan boy that had offer the suggestion of joining in the game sit beside the blonde boy, clearly having him the target of the boy's interest.

"So your name is Ryo huh?"

"Nay."

"Huh? But they-"

"Kise Ryouta," the blonde said as he interrupted the bluenette.

The tan boy sat in silence before he answered with a smug smirk of, "Aomine Daiki."

Kise blinked, looking ahead then moved his gazed to the others.

"Nice to meet you."

Aomine laughed, grabbing the pale hand next to his and hauled the body it connected to up.

"Hey! I-"

"Come on! Let's play you boring farm boy!"

"I'm not boring you city slicker!"

The dark haired boy ran, the blonde chasing after. They played and played until the sun went down. They continued to meet with each other until they had to go back to the lives they had before. Kise in the farm out west, Aomine in the slummed alleys of the city. But as fate had it, the meeting as young boys wasn't the last. Now as Kise thinks back on that sunny March afternoon, fate had a mystic and cruel attraction to the number 7.


	2. Chapter 2

Ten years had past. Ten long, grueling, maturing years. The two boys that met on that concrete plaza ten years ago had become young men. They were now both 17, working out in the world on their own. And of course, fated to meet each other again.

Aomine had left the city slums to work in Pittsburgh in the iron mill, doing mostly manual and dangerous work. It was tiring and it made him sore, but it paid what he needed and he got really fit in the process. However, one cold winter day, as Aomine was pouring in the ore, he got called by a coworker, a boy around the age of 12, to go speak to the boss. Not knowing why and not being able to find a reason why, Aomine went a little curious and nervous at the same time. As he walked in to the office, hearing the door close a little too loudly, he would wish he hadn't gone in.

Kise had also left the confines of his childhood home as he ventured out and found a job in New York City working in this shirtwaist factory. Having worked on the farm for most of his life, Kise had also gotten quite fit like his tan counterpart. His job in the factory was to deliver supplies, pack things up, basically all physical and manual labor since he had the capability of picking the items up. He was friendly and out going, to most of the young girls there who were sewing the clothing, he was a big brother. Others had small crushes on him, and the older women saw him as something like their son. Overall, despite the harsh long hours and lifting, the blonde got paid just enough to get by, and he had made a lot of friends in the factory. He was happy.

But neither of them could forget each other. The fun they had as kids, the way they seemed to get along with each other so well in such a short amount of time, and the way they were so different yet the same. Ten years had past, yet the memories of them together remained at seven.

* * *

"_I'm sorry Daiki, I really am. I know how hard this has to be on you so you have permission to go back home to see her."_

Those were the last words Aomine heard before he shut the too loud door behind him as he left the office. He then started running, throwing his helmet and gloves down, grabbing his bag and running to the train station.

"_What's this about boss?"_

He worked his long muscled legs, despite the closest station being about 20 minutes away by carriage, 15 if you were some rich sleazier with an automobile.

"You may want to sit down Daiki."

From his knowledge, the next train for New York City leaves in 10 minutes. He would have to cut the 20 into half of the amount on his own legs. He ran faster, his heart beating rapidly, willing himself to make it on time.

_He started to get nervous as he sat down._

"_Daiki...here." _

_The bluenette was handed an opened letter, no doubt opened by his boss. He took it, opened the letter and read its contents, shaking as he deciphered each word, not believing what he was reading._

Shocking the middle aged woman at the counter, the bluenette dropped his change as he spoke in between breaths.

"One ticket...pant…to New York City…pant…please…pant."

"R-Right away lad."

He took the ticket, ran out on to the platform and just made the train as it stopped to let him and other passengers on. Find an open window seat, Aomine dropped his body in it, turning to the window as he closed his eyes and curled himself up, letting the tears start falling as he sobbed quietly.

"_Dear Daiki,_

_I'm sorry to have to write the bad news to you, but you need to come back home quickly. It's your mother. She's incredibly ill Daiki. Took her to that crazy doctor down the street….said she had only a few fortnights to go. Come home quickly Daiki. She's asking for ya lad. _

_From, your neighbor"_

* * *

"Ryouta! I need more needles!"

The blonde boy snapped out of his thought, having encountered an eerie depressing feeling despite not feeling it's about him, and quickly ran to the young woman at the end of the row who had broken her sewing needle.

He did that task multiple times through out the day, including boxing in and out fabric and finished products, as well as the sewing machines themselves. Sometimes he even fixed the malfunctioning technology of the time.

When the clock ticked ten in the evening, Kise was allowed to leave and go home to sleep. However while walking to his small tiny apartment; he decided to take a detour. As he did so, he came to the same concrete plaza he played in ten years before. Going into the middle of the plaza, Kise spun around, looking up as he laughed.

"Sugoi~! This place hasn't changed at all!" he shouted as his English and Japanese mixed together.

But as Kise slowed down, he saw that he wasn't alone. The man wasn't noticeable, man cause of the build of the dark shape on the same bench Kise had sat in ten years ago when he had met the navy eyed boy named Aomine Daiki. A little embarrassed, he blushed and stopped where he was, thinking of just walking it off or going up to the form that still hasn't moved.

Having grown a little curious as well as suspicious, the blonde walked up to the man. He seemed to be familiar, but Kise couldn't tell in the dark.

"Hey mister, are you alright?"

The man must have heard him because he had raised his head, and that's when their eyes met.

"Kise…?"

"A-Aominecchi! You're Aominecchi!"

Aomine watched as the blonde's face lit up in knowledge and remembrance, happy to of met him once again. He also witnessed the flash of emotions that crossed the young man's face as well. Shock, excitement, to frowning and worried.

Emotionless navy eyes watched as Kise sat down next to him, in the same spot he sat in ten years ago.

"Are you okay, Aominecchi? A lot of things must have happened to you. The same is for me. But, something just happened to you right? Something bad. Would you like to talk about it?"

Even though all those years had passed, even though they had grown from small naïve boys to working young men, Aomine felt like telling the blonde everything. He felt like breaking down from that caring voice that caressed his soul with purity, to be comforted in those long arms.

"_Daiki, I know this is sudden and very unfair to you…" _

He opened his mouth to speak, a sob slipping out.

"_But just know I love you, my dear son I love you so much."_

"My mother…she…"

"_And I want you to be happy. I want you to live Daiki."_

"She's…"

The words barely came out, tears and sobs coming out instead. Warm arms embraced him as he sobbed into the white cotton shirt in front of him, his defenses breaking and his emotions swarming.

"_Be happy for me Daiki. Live for me Daiki." _

"…dead."

He hadn't seen this person in ten years; he hadn't kept in touched with him. Yet here he was, crying like a child in this man's shirt. But Kise didn't say anything, he just held him, stroke his head, and let him let it all out.

As he calmed down, the blonde spoke, still holding him.

"Let's go to my place, Aominecchi."

It was like an embarrassed whisper, nervous and pure. The tan male nodded, letting the other pull him up and hold his hand as Kise led them to his apartment. Aomine let Kise take off his coat and he himself stumbled out of his shoes. It was only one room and there was a futon in the corner. The blonde led the bluenette to the futon, coaxing him to sit down on it. Aomine did, but as he did so, Kise turned to go warm some tea for them but his arm was grabbed and he was pulled down on to the futon as well. He smiled as he felt the other wrap his arms around his waist, a face pressed up against his stomach. His hands went to soft dark blue hair, stroking it in small and soft strokes, relaxing and comforting.

"Kise?"

The blonde made a soft "Hm?" sound as he continued stroking dark blue hair. He felt the strong arms around his stomach tighten as Aomine held him closer, taking a deep breath before speaking out his request.

"Will you let me have you?"


	3. Chapter 3

_"Will you let me have you?"_

Kise felt his face heat up at the request.

"W-What do you mean, Aominecchi?"

They had just met, yet the blonde could understand where the bluenette was coming from. He was broken, he needed love, and he wanted to be comforted. But was Kise the right one for that?

The blonde frowned.

_I should be the one for it. For Aominecchi, I-_

His thoughts were cut off as he felt hot breath trail up his side to his neck. He couldn't help but shiver as the movements caused his shirt to rise up.

"Let me take you."

Aomine's voice was raspy and highly seductive. Kise let out a small moan as his body started reacting to the other's actions.

"Let me have you."

It was spoken by his ear now as the tan male licked and nibbled at the lobe, causing the blonde to cry out at the pleasurable sensation.

"Be mine, Kise Ryouta."

Not knowing he closed his eyes, Kise opened them wide in shock at the words, amber meeting navy. Aomine's large hands cupped a pale cheek, caressing it like a lover would to his woman as he leaned close, both of them feeling each other's breath on their lips.

"I never forgot you."

When soft lips hit his own, the blonde panicked. He had never been kissed before like this in his life. He never was romantically involved with anyone. Kise slightly pushed on Aomine's shoulders, getting him to lean back.

"What's wrong…?"

It was too fast. It was all going too fast. Kise was pretty sure he felt _something _for the bluenette, but he hadn't seen him in ten years. He didn't know who he was like now, besides being mentally and emotionally unstable. Yes, Aomine wasn't in his right mind right now. He doesn't know what he's saying.

"We haven't seen each other in ten years, Aominecchi. We don't know each other's lives like we did when we were kids. Things happened, we grew up, and we changed. You don't know if you really want to do this. Aominecchi, don't you just want to be comforted? I understand that you do. But, this kind of comforting…I….I can't do it. It's too much. It's too fast."

The blonde's voice was cracking as he spoke, the hurt and pain of not having Aomine really be in control of himself and his actions almost unbearable. Did the bluenette really want him? Or did he just want the comfort of another person's body? Was it just coincidence he showed up at that plaza square? If someone else had shown up, would Aomine have said the same things he had seen to Kise? Probably not all the things, but it still hurt. Tears gathered at the edge of blonde lashes, threatening to fall.

"Don't do this to me…"

"Huh?"

Kise stared as the bluenette lowered his head, clenching on to Kise's shoulders. It kind of hurt.

"Don't act like you know what I'm going through! I…I..!"

Aomine had started shaking. Sobs were breaking out from his mouth, tears running like a river down strong tan cheekbones. He pushed the other down, pinning him to the sad excuse for a bed as he hovered on top.

"A-Aominecchi! Please calm down!"

"P-Please…don't leave me…I never forgot you…I love you…I love you..."

Amber eyes widened as Kise heard the broken words and sobs falling from the man that was on top of him. He…loved him..? Had Aomine, even in these ten years without seeing each other, subconsciously had fallen in love with him? Kise had never forgotten him either. In fact, one more say that the blonde loved the tan male as well.

"Please…"

Hearing the pleads, Kise moved his arms so that he was hugging the bluenette, feeling the other tense up in surprise.

"Kise…?"

"I love you too, Aominecchi," replied the blonde as he gave a sincere smile at the face in front of him. He shyly leaned forward, chastely putting a soft kiss on the other's lips. He felt the other awkwardly kiss back, surprised and unsure. When they broke a part they stared at each other, navy falling into amber, and amber falling into navy. Kise kept his smile.

"Me too, Aominecchi. I feel the same. Even after these ten years…I couldn't forget you. Is this fate? I don't know. But I-"

Kise broke himself off as he felt the other come closer, making him lean back into the futon as he felt the other's breath once again on his lips.

"Keep going," whispered Aomine as his voice came out breathless, his breathing loud in the room.

"I," Kise gulped. He was in the same state, his breathing loud as it mixed with Aomine's.

"If you ever regret this, I'll never forgive you."

The bluenette chuckled. "Idiot, like I would ever regret this."

They met together for another kiss, this one deeper and more passionate. It got even more heated as they slowly removed each other's shirts, Kise unbuttoning Aomine's and tearing it off of him. Their lips never broke a part.

However, the kiss was broken off for a bit for needed oxygen. The tan male took this opportunity to go further, Kise down pale cheeks and neck and slowly opening the white cotton shirt. He grew excited as he heard the soft gasps and moans from the body beneath him. Kissing down the muscled chest, Aomine went to a pink nipple, sucking it like a new born baby, loving the taste of Kise. This caused the blonde to let out a loud gasp at the sudden surge of pleasure that ran down his spine, his chest arching off the futon into the other's mouth. His fingers gripped the blanket below him as the bluenette switch to his other nipple, giving it the same attention so that both of them were red and swollen.

Going down further, Aomine littered a pale chest and stomach with red marks. When he got to the other's brown trousers, he looked up, taking in the sight of Kise. He had to stop himself from losing control then and there. The blonde was truly beautiful, panting and breathless with his shirt falling off his shoulders, his pale skin contrasting with the red on his body. A blush littered his cheeks, his eyes slightly glazed over. His eyes. That's what caught Aomine's attention the most. Golden amber that was full of not only lustful pleasure, but love and trust towards him.

He gulped as he pushed himself up to kiss the pale male on the lips, gently sliding off his pants in the process. Kise helped him by lifting his hips, leaving himself completely naked except for the shirt that didn't hide anything.

"You're beautiful," whispered Aomine in pure admiration.

The bluenette watched as Kise blushed even redder and turned his head, clearly embarrassed at the compliment. But really, the blonde was prettier than any woman Aomine had ever laid eyes on. If Kise was a woman, would things be any different from what they were? Aomine shook his head. Male or female, Kise was Kise. And it was Kise that Aomine was in love with.

He slowly got back to his marking as he licked and sucked at pale legs, thighs, and hips. Kise's manhood was standing up straight, red and dripping with pre cum as its owner moaned and gasped at the teasing administrations of Aomine. The bluenette smirked before he finally licked the tip, having to hold milky hips down as Kise bucked with a sharp "Ah!" He soon sucked the head into his mouth, teasing the other before he took the erection all the way in, bobbing his head up and down as the blonde thrashed in pleasure.

White legs had fallen open, spread wide without shame as the left one rested on Aomine's shoulder and the right leg was off to the side. All Kise could do was moan and pant as he felt the other lick lower, teasing his testicles, before reaching his entrance. Feeling the wet tongue at his hole, he shivered as he let out a loud gasp, never having anything touch him there before. He wasn't disgusted, nor was he revolted. He completely trusts Aomine and knew the other knew what he was doing. The blonde just let the other open him up and pleasure him.

Blonde hair was scattered over the white sheets as Kise's body was arched, having his prostate hit with the three tan fingers inside him. When both were ready, Aomine took his fingers out, smirking at the whine Kise made when he did. The bluenette pulled his own trousers off, leaving him in his nude. He resumed his place from before they started, hovering over the blonde as he leaned down to give him a deep kiss.

"Are you ready?"

Kise nodded as he smiled at the other, wrapping his arms around the tan neck. His legs wrapped around strong hips as he felt himself being breeched by Aomine's penis. It was big. The blonde bit his lips as he felt the other slide into him. It was kind of painful, but yet Kise was happy. He was finally one with the one he loved.

"Kise…"

They met into another passionate kiss, their tongues entangling as Aomine gave a soft thrust, moving slowly as the blonde moaned into his mouth. Kise gripped the other as he got use to the feeling of the other moving inside of him, and his moans got louder.

It was when the pace of sped up, shallow and soft thrusts had become hard and deep, slamming into white buttocks as skin slapping skin sounded in the room. Kise was in pure pleasure as his toes curled and his prostate was hit with full force. He wasn't just moaning, he was screaming. Moans, gasps, and screams of "Aominecchi!" fell from his lips as his body was moved against the sheets. Aomine's harsh pants were also audible. He gave his own groans and "Kise..!" as he pistoned in and out of the tight heat that surrounded his dick.

"D-Daiki..! I'm – AH! I'm going to cum..!"

"M-Me too…Ryouta! Ngh! Let's…together!"

Aomine held on to Kise while Kise held the other close to him as he gave one last scream of "Daiki!" before cumming on their stomachs. This caused the bluenette to groan in the blonde's ear before ejaculating inside Kise.

They panted as they came down from their first sexual high, kissing as Aomine pulled out of the blonde. Sweaty, dirty, and full of cum, Kise closed his eyes, exhausted as he snuggled into the muscular chest beside him. Aomine smiled as he held the other, soon closing his eyes, the first time in nights, before falling asleep as well with his blonde angel in his arms.

He really was so lucky. Was this fate?


	4. Chapter 4

"I have to go Kise. I've already been drafted."

At those words Kise almost started crying.

_Aominecchi…is going…to war…? _

Just a few months ago, the sinking of the_ Lusitana_ that had killed 128 Americans had gotten out to the public. The Germans submarine warfare didn't stop, and when they even tried to get Mexico involved to go against the United States, that was the last straw. America was joining the war.

Seven years had passed since the day Aomine and Kise had laid and eloped in bed together for the first time. Aomine had quit his job at the mill, choosing to stay in New York and picking up a variety of labor jobs so he wouldn't be a burden on the blonde. Kise had managed to gain enough money to open up a small fabric store, which he got quite a bit of business from, especially since his coworkers that had worked with him in the factory always come to see him and buy their fabric there.

But then World War I had broken out. The Americans were slightly worried, but didn't think anything of it as they didn't get themselves involve, continuing on their daily lives. But as fate had it, the Germans hit a tourist ship that killed Americans, making America join in the war with Britain and France. In other words, the draft began.

Kise would have been drafted too, forced to go fight in the war for his country, but since he was the sole owner of a shop, he got exempted. However, Aomine wasn't the case. He was strong, he was smart, he was fit, he was perfect soldier material.

"Hey…Kise, look at me."

A calloused tan hand rubbed the tear stained cheek soothingly. The tears continued to fall, wetting the hand as Kise lifted his own hand up to wrap it around Aomine's.

"You can't…"

His voice broke as he tried to keep himself from sobbing. Just thinking about the chance of having the love of his life walk out the door, into war, and never return to him, dying a gruesome death that befalls on a soldier fighting for their country. It was unfair and wrong to take Aomine away from him.

"_Ryouta…" _

Aomine whispered the blonde's name as he pulled the other male into a tight embrace, lifting his left hand, the hand that wasn't holding the other's cheek, into soft blonde locks, caressing and trying to calm his lover. He felt the other hiccup and let go of his right hand and instead wrapped his arms around the slightly taller man's waist, Kise burying his face into Aomine's clothed chest. The bluenette continued stroking Kise's hair, noticing how much longer it has gotten as it fell just above the other's shoulders. Aomine's hair also grew. It wasn't so short cut, the strands were longer, but it still had its spikiness.

"Ryouta, please, listen to me."

Kise quieted down, the hand in his hair soothing him as he nodded into the other's chest, ready to listen. He knew that Aomine had no choice, that neither one had a choice. The blonde knew he was being weak, being unreasonable, but this dealt with Aomine's life, and that belonged to him.

"I don't want to go either," started Aomine. "But I got to go, I got to fight. I got to fight for this country, for my country, for our country. Please forgive me Ryouta, for having to leave you like this when we've been together for seven years. But I won't die; I won't lose on the European's battlefield. I'll come back to you, Ryouta. I'll come back to you strong and very much alive. So please be strong for me, please believe in me, and when I come back home, back from war, back through that door, you will be hear waiting for me."

Upon hearing the other's confession, Kise starting tearing up again, silently weeping as he nodded and lifted his head up to reveal teary amber.

"I trust you…Daiki. I'll be here, I'll be right in this very spot, waiting for you to come through that door," replied Kise as he stared at darken navy.

"Ryouta…"

They both leaned forward slowly, sensually, as their lips met in a soft kiss. They continued to kiss, their emotions and hesitation pouring out as the kiss grew deeper and more heated.

"If we keep going…I'll take you in the foyer," panted Aomine as he kissed along the pale jaw and neck, marking the skin with red marks.

Kise groaned at the feel of the love bites, wanting more as he started unbuttoning the other's grey cotton shirt. When he got to the last button, he pulled it off as Aomine maneuvered his arms to help him, his upper torso bared. The blonde ran his hands up the muscular back; letting out gasps as the tan man had gotten his own shirt unbuttoned and was currently sucking on his left nipple like a newborn child.

Soon they were both naked, Kise up against the wall with his legs spread by Aomine's strong arms as the other pounded into him relentlessly. Moans, screams, grunts, and the sound of skin slapping skin was echoed through out the walls of the foyer, growing in volume as Aomine thrusted harder, deeper, burying himself into Kise's body.

"Daaahkicchiii!" moaned out Kise as he felt himself about to cum, digging his nails into the other's shoulders.

"Ngh...Ryouta...I'm going to cum."

"A-Ah! Ohh~! Me...me too!"

"Inside…Can I cum…ah...inside?"

"Y-Yeah! Cum...ahh...inside...Daiki!"

With one more hit to Kise's prostate, the blonde arched his back, coming off of the wall as he squeezed around Aomine's penis as he came, his semen hitting both of their bodies. The pleasurable tightening of Kise brought Aomine to orgasm as he emptied his seed into Kise's body.

When they caught their breaths, they kissed deeply, lovingly, as they held on to each other.

"Daiki...I love you."

"I love you too, Ryouta."

They kissed again until Aomine accidently thrusted his hips, making Kise gasp at the movement inside of him.

"Heh…round two?" asked the tan man with a smirk as he thrusted his hips up into the blonde again.

"Mh! Y-You have to take me to bed this time," responded Kise.

"Ha, deal."

Kise squeaked as he was lifted off of the other's manhood and carried bridal style to their bedroom where they made love again and again till they both exhausted themselves. And when it was deep in the night and the moon shone through their window, the two lovers were entangled into one another, a pale leg strung over a tan hip and a tan arm over pale shoulders.

It was when they were eating breakfast together that the dreaded knock came. The knock of the city police.

Aomine's turn had come and he was going to be leaving in a few hours to head to war.


	5. Chapter 5

It had only been a few months since Aomine left for war, yet the melancholy and loneliness that filled Kise every day was getting worst and worst.

"I gotta be strong! For Daikicchi!"

Kise would reassure himself that the war would end in no time and Aomine would walk through their front door very much alive.

Aomine and Kise wrote letters to each other, once every month to just tell each other what was happening. It seemed to Kise that Aomine was doing alright in the gruesome terror that is war. They both wanted the war to end as soon as possible, hoping the other side will tire and back down. Those letters were each other's safe haven where they could both escape their separate realities and make a world where they were together again. But they became scarce, almost non existent, as the fight went on, Aomine having to dig the trenches, bury bodies, and survive the on sought of newly powerful war weapons that he didn't even know existed.

Things were going alright, not necessarily bad, good almost for Kise back in America. That was until the Spanish pneumonia spread through out the United States like wildfire. People were dropping like flies, and a cure far from the reach of the public.

Kise had to close down his shop as he started losing customers in the area due to the disease. It was also unsafe for him to go out, in fear of getting the illness himself and risking death. He hasn't known anyone that has lived from it.

Kuroko Tetsuya, the neighbor from next door and Kise's best friend and Aomine's childhood friend, came frequently to check up on him. Kuroko's soul mate and lover, Kagami Taiga, had also gone to war, so Kuroko was nice company and he knew what Kise was going through. He was a stoic but calm man with pale skin and light blue hair with blue eyes.

It was when Kise let out his first cough that Kuroko had begun to get worried as he stared at the blonde, worried etched in his oceanic eyes. But Kise had waved it off, saying that it was just a tiny cough and would go away in no time.

Of course it didn't. It became worst, and got to the point where Kise couldn't speak without doubling over. The blonde had stopped Kuroko from coming over when he coughed every other word he spoke, not wanting the bluenette to catch the deadly epidemic. He would throw up everything he ate, quickly losing weight and strength. His skin turned a deathly pale, his eyes sinking into his skull. Soon, he wasn't even able to move. He had caught the flu that he had feared so much and at this rate, there was no hope for him for survival. His lungs, body, muscles, and brain all ached. He wanted it to just end, but he knew it would only end with his death.

"I'm sorry Daiki..." he took a deep breath, willing himself to not stop breathing just yet.

_Let my heart keep pumping in our afterlife. _

"But I don't think…I'll be able to-" he was broken off by a large coughing fit, blood spewing out of his mouth and on to his chin and hands.

"I don't think I'll be able to wait in that spot by the door and watch you come home."

A loving smile crossed his lips, tears falling down sickly pale, perspired cheeks, the lost one he'll ever smile. He gave a soft laugh, realizing that it was the 7th day, of the 7th month, the same day where he had first met his lover on that concrete plaza as a young boy.

"Fate sure has…a cruel attraction…to the number 7...don't you think, Daiki?"

_Let fate have us in love for eternity. _

"Forgive me."

"**Ryouta."**

Something in him broke, maybe his heart, he didn't know. All he knew was this sad feeling wash over him, as if something happened.

_Ryouta, no. Please Ryouta, no! _

And somehow, the tan soldier knew that his soul mate wasn't on this planet anymore, wasn't _living_ anymore. He just knew. He could feel it.

_I love you._

"I love you so much, Ryouta," he started moving forward, crawling out of the trench he was in and cocking his gun forward, firing aimlessly as he walked into no man's land.

"Wait for me, Ryouta!"

_Let's go together into death._

As the countless amount of German bullets hit his body, his heart, his head, his arteries, his blood pooled around him as his lifeless body fell down on the earth.

_Neither death should do us part. _

And at the moment the first bullet, that had hit Aomine's heart, Kise's heart gave one last beat before it stopped simultaneously with Aomine's.

_I guess the number 7 is our fate's lucky number. _

**5 and a half months later:**

When he first stepped off of the boat, finally back on the land he was born on, he sighed a sigh of relief, glad to finally be home and alive, ready to see his lover after 7 months.

"Taiga!"

Said person whipped his head around in the direction of the voice, seeing a light haired male quickly walk towards him, wrapped in a brown wool coat and grey slacks with black boots on his feet.

"Tetsuya…? Tetsuya!"

The redhead ran to the man, embracing him tightly as he spun the other around, keeping him in his arms.

"Welcome back, Taiga," said Kuroko as he felt some liquid pull at the bottom of his eyelids as he took in his lover's scent.

"I'm home, Tetsuya."

Kagami pressed a sweet kiss to the other male's lips, glad to finally feel his lover again.

"Taiga…Where's…Aomine-kun?" Kuroko's voice slightly trembled as he whispered the dreaded question. He looked up at the redhead just as the sun kissed male turned his head, closing his eyes as he thought of the best way to phrase what happened.

"He's…He's gone, Kuroko. He's not coming back."

The tears that had pooled at Kuroko's eyelids finally fell, a watery falling down his pale cheeks as he gave a soft hiccup. Kagami felt his own tears prickle at his eyes, feeling Kuroko's pain as he held him even closer.

"What about…Kise?"

Kagami knew it may not be the time for it, but they needed to tell Kise. No matter how much neither wanted to and just wished for Aomine to come back from the dead. But Kagami would soon realize that he didn't need to as Kuroko shock his head.

"Kise kun…is…gone too Taiga…the flu took him."

Ruby eyes widened at the news, not knowing what to make the crude coincidence that followed the two lovers.

"For…how long?"

"He died on July 7th."

"J-July 7th?!" Kagami exclaimed, his mind working at the eeriness to this all.

"Yes, July 7th. What's the matter Taiga?" Kuroko looked up at his lover, wiping away his tears as he got slightly confused at the other's answer.

"It's just that…Aomine also died on July 7th. The idiot ran into no man's land into German artillery. Do you…do you think they died at the same time?"

The blue haired man blinked as he registered what his lover had said. It could be that they died at the same time considering the fact they died on the same day. Both of them losing their soul mates at the same time on the same day, it was entirely plausible.

"Maybe. I would like to think they did," Kuroko said as he let a small smile cross his lips.

Kagami stared confused at Kuroko.

"Why?"

"Well, don't you think it has a romantic feel to it Taiga? They didn't crossover into death alone. They did it together. This way they are guaranteed to be together forever, even in death."

"Heh. You're right. I don't know whether they're lucky or not, those two idiots."

"Who knows? Now, how about we go out for dinner. We can celebrate and mourn."

"Let's go to that burger joint and you have yourself a deal. I haven't had burgers in forever."

"Then we can make our own makeshift graves for the two lovebirds."

"I'm in."

"Hey…Taiga?"

"Hm?"

Kagami looked into blue eyes as he felt his hand being entwined with a smaller one.

"Thank you for coming home. And I'm glad, glad that you haven't changed much. I can't even begin to understand the horrors you have seen."

"Ah…yeah. It was tough but Aomine, he taught me something. I was not only fighting for this country, but for you as well. I wanted thinks to go back to the way they were before this war even started."

Kuroko smiled as he leaned up on his tippy toes, kissing the cheek of his lover.

"I love you, Taiga."

"I love you too, Tetsuya."

_Let our fates be as cruel and lucky as theirs. _


End file.
